


The Hobbit - A Collection of Drabbles.

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am feeling so many feels for The Hobbit and it's world right now, which of course means that I am going to be writing in order to try and get control of everything. In this particular little drabble sequence, I'm featuring the couples Thorin/Bilbo (Thilbo Bagginshield) and Kili/Tauriel mainly, with a little bit of Legolas and Tauriel. :) I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit - A Collection of Drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

> okay first of all I am in serious denial about Fili, Kili and Thorins' death. This is the only story I'm writing that will have ANY mention of that. 
> 
> otherwise everyone is alive and well okay?
> 
> okay

Bilbo sat silently on the bench in front of his cozy little hobbit hole. He puffed idly on his pipe, staring out at the Shire fondly. It had been just shy of three weeks since he had come home from his adventure, and he had only just gotten the majority of his belongings back from everyone. He was missing his silverware and a few other idle things; those awful Sackville Baggins. 

Even though he was happy to be home, safe and sound, he couldn't quell the Took in him that was screaming to see mountains and elves and wizards again. He missed Gandalf, the glorious mountain of Erebor, and he missed those drawves he had spent so long in the company of. Although the title of Burglar wasn't something too terribly flattering, he missed being referred to as such. He missed sleeping on the ground, and looking up at the stars in the night sky. He missed the snoring of his company; at the time it was aggravating. He was exhausted, and he couldn't very well sleep with that awful noise for the first little while. But he soon got used to it, and upon arriving home felt....utterly alone and choked by silence without it. In fact, his sleep was suffering because of it! 

He closed his eyes and took a deep puff of his pipe, holding the breath before puffing it out. Things were silent for a time, and Bilbo felt at peace, listening to the children laughing and playing in the distance, the wind and the trees, the birds singing. He nearly jumped at the deep, "Ahem," that pierced his peace. 

Eyes opening in surprise, he froze, staring on confusion at the man standing before him. Thorin Oakenshield stood at his gate, a small smile on his features as he regarded the floored hobbit. 

And in an instant, Thorin was gone, and it was just a very bewildered Bilbo, sitting up and looking around. He must have nodded off, for there was no dwarf in front of him, and the daylight was starting to fade. His pipe had long since gone out and was resting at his feet. Bilbo deflated, sighing in disappointment. The crushing weight in his heart was nearly unbearable - he missed Thorin more than anyone else. He closed his eyes, a sadness taking over him unlike he had ever known. Behind his closed lids, he saw Thorin's eyes staring up at him, on that day that he spoke his last words. 

The last words that haunted Bilbo in every waking moment. 

Taking a shuddering breath, Bilbo shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyelids and stood, clearing his throat. He heard a soft scuffle from behind him and turned around to see a little girl standing at his gate, regarding him curiously. 

"How may I help you, my dear?" Bilbo asked, perplexed. 

The little girl regarded him steadily before chirping, "My ma says that you're a strange man, going on adventures and things of tales. Why are you so sad, Mr Adventurer? I thought that adventures were happy things!" 

Bilbo smiled sadly at the little girl and walked to the gate, opening it and kneeling in front of her, "My dear, I am not sad because of what I did. I am sad for different reasons. Reasons that you shouldn't trouble yourself with just yet." 

She looked at him suddenly with a cold wisdom that caused a shiver to ripple down the poor hobbits' back, "Who did you lose, Mr Adventurer?" 

After the shock disappeared, Bilbo smiled softly, "I lost a friend. He was a great man, respectable down to the very end." 

"You shouldn't be sad though, sir. He'll always be with you!" 

Bilbo stood and watched as she turned and ran off, her hair bouncing behind her. What an odd little child, he thought softly to himself, her words ringing through his head nonetheless. He felt the weight in his heart lighten ever so slightly, and he looked over the hills wistfully. And in that moment, he could almost hear Thorin's voice, he could almost feel Thorin's hand on his shoulder. 


End file.
